


the graveyard

by ayuminb



Series: Tales of Halloween [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (in the worst possible way - but what's new), (they find something else), Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Halloween, Joffrey is a little shit, The F Bomb is Dropped A Lot, ghost hunting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: It's supposed to be just an opportunity to shut Joffrey up. But then, she's also supposed to know better than to venture into The Graveyard on Halloween.She should've really just told him Jon's the better kisser.





	the graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt #14](http://writevalkyriewrite.tumblr.com/post/151232309775/halloween-prompts) & [JonxSansaFanfiction's All Hallows' Week](http://jonxsansafanfiction.tumblr.com/) oct 29 - horror.

This is all Joffrey’s fault.

 

No—fucking _scratch_ that—it’s her own damn fault for falling so willingly into this goddamned trap. Walking through Winterfell’s graveyard, the old and dilapidated part of it, _ghost hunting_ – a test of bravery on All Hallows’ Eve. _Bravery_. The gutless worm has the _nerve_ to talk about bravery—he who prances around town with a _bodyguard_ —to her.

 

Mock her and _Jon_.

 

Because they actually have the fucking sense of leaving the dead unperturbed?

 

And to think she used to date him— _Gods_. Sansa doesn’t think she’s ever been more grateful of Joffrey breaking up with her before spring break so he could go and screw his way around Casterly Rock. As it had led to her spending more time with her siblings and, by extension, Jon. So maybe she ought to _thank_ him, because those weeks had allowed her to rediscover Jon in all his broody glory.

 

There’s a snapping sound off to their side, causing Sansa to tense up and prompting the drunken group of rowdy teens up ahead to burst out laughing. And because he’s a little shit, Joffrey turns to smile mockingly over his shoulder, probably expecting her to either have fled or be scared.

 

Oh, she’s scared alright, _tremendously_ , and with good fucking reason—she _knows_ this place’s history, as well as any other local—but she refuses to give the little worm the satisfaction of seeing her fear, so she glares at him. _Ghost_ hunting – that’ll be the least of their problems.

 

“Sansa, _love_ , retract the claws.”

 

There’s another snapping sound, making her cling tighter still to her only source of comfort in this place.

 

Jon hisses. “Retract the claws, retract the claws!”

 

“Sorry,” she winces, loosening her grip enough to pull up the sleeve of his hoodie; her nails did not pierce through the skin of his forearm, but the half-moon shaped marks are still there. “I’m sorry.”

 

He smiles at her, giving her hands—still wrapped around his arm—a reassuring squeeze. And usually that would be it, but tonight Jon goes a step further, threading his fingers through her hair before grabbing the back of her head – and pulling her into a heart-stopping kiss.

 

It’s only the smirk he gives her upon breaking the kiss that tells her why her usually PDA-hating boyfriend decided to put on a show.

 

“Really?” Sansa arches an eyebrow, tries to look reproachful but the smirk kind of ruins that for her.

 

“Really,” he tugs her closer, and begins walking again – up ahead, Joffrey stomps faster down the path between the graves and broken tombs, barking orders at his little posse. “You brought me here to boast about my bravery, did you not? What’s more brave for a city boy than kissing a girl without a care in the world in the middle of a graveyard?”

 

She groans at the reminder of why they’re even there. “I should’ve just told him you’re the better kisser.”

 

Jon chuckles, bumping her shoulder. “We could slip away now, you know? Let me give you these better kisses somewhere private?”

 

“Tempting, but I won’t give Joffrey the satisfaction of leaving first.”

 

“Not even for an awesome make-out session?”

 

He wages his eyebrows in what she’s sure he thinks is a seductive manner; he fails and Sansa laughs.

 

“Not even for that.”

 

The lightheartedness of the moment is shattered when a chill passes over her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Jon clearly feels her freeze again, this time differently because he doesn’t even complain about her nails digging in his arm. Her gaze sweeps their surroundings quickly, almost frantically.

 

“Sansa?”

 

Joffrey’s group gets further and further away, merry in their drunkness – there’s a sudden though, then, lodging itself in her mind.

 

Because this— _this_ is exactly how it starts in those horror movies her siblings seem to favor so much. This right _here_ ; teenagers drunk off their asses and prancing around a fucking graveyard, then one by one…

 

This is exactly how it _ends_.

 

“ _Sansa_.”

 

Her eyes lock on a spot right off the path, right next to Joffrey’s new girlfriend; she feels as if her feet are rooted to the ground. “Please,” she forces herself to speak, “please tell me that’s not someone getting out of a grave?”

 

“I could do that,” Jon says, pulling his arm free of her hold to move slowly in front of her, “or I could tell you the truth.”

 

This is why—this is _why_ she should not have let Joffrey fucking Baratheon goad her into this stupid, stupid ghost hunt. Ghost are probably preferable at this point; Winterfell’s newcomers think this is all a made-up story to scare tourists and little kids—of blue-eyed corpses crawling out of the ground, rotting, angered, vengeful. They think is all a lie, but it’s not—it’s not.

 

“Lie to me.”

 

It’s part of their history.

 

Jon seizes her wrist, iron-like grip, and pulls. He pulls again, and again, until her legs finally start working and they’re running away. Towards the broken gates and his car and— _stay in the path,_ they just have to stay in the path! Terror claws at her, at him, and in the distance she can hear Joffrey laughing and mocking them and then—

 

“Everything’s gonna be alright, Sansa, I _promise_!”

 

—the screaming begins.


End file.
